The Troubles Between Time
by Kurokari Mikazuki
Summary: Females becoming ill at an unnatural rate. Is a demon causing it and who are these two mystery boys that say they are there to help...? HieixOC KuramaxOC YusukexKeiko
1. Disaster Starts

Chapter One- Disaster Starts

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking around and goofing off for it was summer and there was no school. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked past an electronics store and one of the display televisions had the news on… 

"And the disaster continues… more and more women and young girls are fainting for no reason and being brought to the hospital…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept walking and they thought about how Koenma hadn't given them a case since summer had started. Not that they were complaining, they actually liked this time of peace. As they were thinking Botan came running down the street, "Yusuke! I have important information from Koenma." Yusuke gave Botan an annoyed look, "Tic figures, can't enjoy my summer without solving some major crisis, so what does Koenma want this time?"

"Well you probably have heard about the women and young girls falling ill out of the blue and at an unnatural rate… Well Koenma suspects a demon is behind it. Koenma wants you, Kuwabara, Kurama, Maki, Hiei, and Shiei to be on the look out for anything suspicious."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Yusuke said, "Ok but how is everyone else suppose to know they are to be on the look out for suspicious things?" Botan laughed chipperly and said, "Well Hiei and Shiei already know, Koenma told them the last time they were in his office, and you two can tell Kurama and Maki after I leave." Botan smiled and hoped on her oar and flew away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara then headed to Kurama's house, but when they got there they realized something wasn't right. There were two strange things at Kurama's house, the first was the roses bushes didn't look lively and the other thing was Hiei and a girl with icy tipped black hair with a floppy white starburst that was kept in a braid were standing there just staring out into space. Yusuke looked at the rose bushes and then at Hiei and the black haired, crimson-eyed girl, "What's going on here?"

"The roses are weeping, which means Kurama or Maki or both are weeping."

Hiei and the female demon then started to walk toward Kurama's house. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, shrug, and then followed Hiei and the black haired girl to the house. As they all approached the front door they all had a feeling something bad was going to happen or something bad had already happened.

* * *

Crappy Chapter…I know that…the next chapter will be better…I promise…anyways please leave a review, just so I know what you people really think about this chapter…and if you want to make suggestions about how to improve this chapter I'm all for it…I want to improve… 


	2. The Warning

Chapter Two-The Warning

* * *

They all got to the front door and then Yusuke knocked on the door. As they waited for an answer they could hear two people running around the house. After about a minute Kurama opened the door and stared at the four while saying, "Oh…it's only you…" 

Kurama turned and called for someone named Maki. You hear a small crash from another room and then a girl with dark green eyes and long brown hair that curled slightly at the ends came into the room and stood next to Kurama.

Everyone stared at Kurama and the girl who was address to as Kurama's sister, Maki. They all stood there and waited for Kurama to let the group into the house. Kurama and Maki stepped away from the door and let the group into the house.

When they all got into the house they realized the house was a mess, it looked like a hurricane had gone through it. As everyone continued to look around they suddenly noticed Kurama and Maki's human mother lying on the couch asleep.

"What happened here?"

"A demon came and attacked us…"

"Mother fainted from shock…"

"The demon nearly destroyed our house…"

"But we managed to get rid of the demon…"

The group stayed silent as they listened to Kurama and Maki's explanation of everything that had happened to them. After they finished Yusuke said, "This is going to sound stupid but Koenma wants us to be on the look out for anything suspicious."

Kurama and Maki looked at each other and then Maki said, "Well the demon attacking us was strange in itself, but its last words might be considered strange and maybe even helpful in a way…"

_'Beware of the demon named Gyran, he has already started his destruction…'_

Everyone stared at Kurama and Maki for a few moments. They then nodded to show they had made a mental note of the statement. Maki glanced over at her and Kurama's human mother and Kurama said, "If we see anything else we will inform you. As of right now however, Maki and I have to take care of our human mother."

Everyone nodded and left Kurama and Maki's house. When they were out of the house they all went their separate ways, but they all made sure they had an eye out for anything out of the normal.

* * *

Well there you go, Chapter two…I know it's short again…sorry about that…the first few chapters are rather short and to the point…but fear not once the plot is set and everything the chapters shall get longer… 

Oh, by the way please leave a review and tell me what you think, give advice on how to improve. I'm always open for ways to improve my chapters.


	3. Disaster Strikes Home

Chapter Three- Disaster Strikes Home

* * *

-About a week has passed since Koenma informed the group to be on the look out. Nothing suspicious has happened since the demon attacked Kurama and Maki. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the black haired girl, who was later identified as Shiei, were heading to Kurama's house. - 

The four got to Kurama's house and Yusuke knocked on the door. The group waited as they heard Kurama come to the door. When Kurama opened the door he had a sad/worried look on his face. Maki, who came running down the stairs, also looked worried. Everyone stood silent and stared while waiting for Kurama to either let them in the house or explain what had him and Maki so worried.

Kurama noticed their silence and figured out why they were so silent. He sighed and said, "A group of females fainted suddenly around the corner…mother was one of them…she is home with us now for she woke up quickly…but Maki and I are still worried about her…"

Everyone stayed silent even after Kurama had stopped talking. The silence was suddenly broken by Botan screaming while coming up to Kurama's house, "Guys…news!" Everyone stared in Botan's direction as Botan got to the front door. They all then went into Kurama's house and waited to hear what news Botan had for them. Botan looked at the group and said, "Koenma has another task for you…"

"What? Another one?"

"Yes, but he thinks the two are related…"

"Oh…"

"There was a strange energy signal that appeared about five to ten minutes ago, a portal of some sorts."

Everyone stared at Botan and then one of them asked, "Does Koenma know what came out of the portal?"

Botan nodded and said, "Two demons…"

Everyone, except Hiei and Shiei, looked shocked at the news.

"What? Two demons? Why didn't you just come out and say that in the first place?"

Botan sighed very slightly, "Because I had to tell you about the portal too…anyways, Koenma wants you all to go and look for these demons before they cause any trouble in the city…"

Everyone nodded, but Kurama and Maki looked at each other and then at the group, "Sorry but we can't help right now…we have to stay and care for mother."

"Hn! Fine, you stay…we can find them without your help…"

Everyone looked back at Hiei and Shiei and one of them said, "Could be nicer you know…"

Everyone looked back at Kurama and Yusuke said, "Yea, don't worry about it…you two stay here and take care of your mother…the rest of us can look for those two demons…"

Kurama and Maki nodded and everyone was about to leave and start the search when they suddenly heard somebody walk from the front door…

"Hn! You don't have to search for us…we came to you…"

* * *

That's chapter three…. ha-ha evil cliffhanger! You must wait until the next chapter to find out what will happen next…. 

Oh yea and I am trying to make the chapters longer...though as you can see I made another short one...sorry about that...

And please leave a review so I know what you think of the chapter, for I want to improve, so advice is greatly appreciated.


	4. Strange Events

Chapter Four- Strange Events

* * *

Everyone quickly turned around and saw two boys that were standing by the front door. 

The first boy, the one who had recently spoken, had regular black hair that spiked up slightly on the sides. In the front of his hair there was a white starburst. His crimson red eyes were glaring towards the group as they looked at him. There was a black bandana around his head covering his forehead, though the bandana pretty much blended in with his black bangs. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants that went down to his ankles. On his feet he wore a pair of black boots.

The second boy, who was standing right next to the first boy, had black hair that spiked up in a fashion that looked similar to a flame when viewed from the front. On the tips of his hair there was a vague shade of turquoise that blended out from the black. His bangs were solid white and they were covering a white bandana that was over his forehead. His red eyes were just staring foreword at the group, though it looked like he could start glaring at any moment. He was wearing a pale blue tank top with torn sleeves. He wore one black belt around his waist along with black baggy jeans that flared slightly around the ankles. On his feet he wore a pair of black boots that were barely higher then his ankles.

Everyone stared at the two boys without saying anything, and no one noticed the strange looks on Hiei and Shiei's faces. The two boys looked at the group and the first boy said, "Hn! Would you stop starring at us like that, you are beginning to annoy me."

"We'll stop starring, but who are you, and why are you here?"

The first boy smirked slightly and was about to say something but the second boy quickly cut him off, "He's Takuma and I'm Takōri. As far as why we are here, first I have to tell you where we came from…or rather when we came from."

"When you came from?"

Takōri nodded and said, "Yes, we are not from this time. We are actually from many years in the future. We came here to inform you and hopefully change certain events that are to come."

Everyone looked somewhat confused over what Takōri had said. Kurama and Maki got over their shock rather quickly when they remembered their human mother was still upstairs unwell.

Takuma looked over at Kurama and Maki, "Hn! Would you stop worrying, for it is quite pathetic considering she is fine. Well, for now at least."

Kurama and Maki looked over at Takuma, "What?"

Takōri looked over at Kurama and Maki, "A group of human females fainted, Kurama and Maki's mother being one of them. Kurama and Maki think she has the illness that many young girls and women have been getting. The truth is she fainted from being out in the heat too long, that is why she woke up so quickly. She doesn't get the illness until about a week from now."

Everyone just stared at Takōri, they were somewhat shocked at how much Takōri knew and he had only arrived. They wondered how he could possible know their names, and the events that had happened prior to them arriving.

Takōri looked over the group and then said, "Well now, do you believe me now when I say we are from the future?" They weren't fully convinced about the whole future thing but they decided to stay silent and allow Takōri to talk for they could at least tell he knew quite a bit of information.

Takōri smirked slightly, "Good now that I have all of your attention, I shall tell you what we were sent here to tell you…"

* * *

Yes, another cliffhanger. I know again I'm really sorry about the chapter length. As stated before once I get the plot down pat the chapters will be longer… hopefully… 

This story isn't really following in my mind in order right now so don't expect another update anytime soon… I have to work out this story in my mind a bit more before I continue with it, so please be patient. In the mean time if you haven't already go check out some of my other Yu Yu Hakusho fanfictions.

Oh yeah and if you got any ideas on how I can improve do tell me in a review. I'll even accept ideas for future chapters… though I have no guarantee that I will use any of the suggestions but it might help…


End file.
